


Beri For Your Thoughts?

by QueenofSpadesLovely



Series: Tales From the Moby Dick [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSpadesLovely/pseuds/QueenofSpadesLovely
Summary: Letters, notes, journal entries, and much more written by the Whitebeard Pirates during their daily lives. Some are filled with warmth and humor, others carry deep secrets. But all reveal their thoughts, one way or another.Please read "A Witch’s Tale" before reading through the stories contained here.
Relationships: Whitebeard Pirates & Original Female Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates & Original Male Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates (One Piece) & Original Character(s)
Series: Tales From the Moby Dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117016





	Beri For Your Thoughts?

_**Allen's Letter (1)** _

_Allendis,_

  
Here I am again, writing another letter to you… I know the last one was a while ago, but something happened recently that reminded me of you.  
A thief found her way onto the ship (after a fight with Ace and having her wounds treated by Chizuru), and caused a _lot_ of trouble in the short time she tried to escape. Naturally, Pops stopped her, but instead of killing her, he let her stay on the ship! I know I shouldn’t be surprised about this, cause Pops takes a lot of people in if he feels they need a home… but this girl isn’t like the other strays and stowaways he finds -- she’s different. She’s got some strange ability that she _claims_ is a Devil Fruit, which I guess could be true given how many strange ones exist. But I’ve seen her abilities in action and they don’t quite fit the common rules of the three types. I know for _sure_ it’s not a Logia (controls too many elements, plus physical attacks still work) or a Zoan (no animal or half-animal form). That leaves Paramecia, but that usually alters the User’s body in some way and I haven’t seen that yet…

Ah, I sorta blabbered on there, didn’t I? You always said I could talk for an eternity if someone gave me the chance… Well, I’m glad to report the Whitebeard Pirates _did_ give me that chance -- not just to talk, but to be the person you always said I could become. They’ve… really been good to me, and good _for_ me. The warmth and care the Whitebeard Pirates have for each other… and for me… it’s _exactly_ how you described the world: bright, exciting, fun, vibrant and just -- _wonderful_. I don’t think I could ever go back to before…

That’s how come I’m worried about what they’ll think -- what they’ll _do_ \-- if they _really_ find out where I’m from. Right now, thanks to Thatch, they think I’m from some random island in the Grand Line; but, if a Marine ever got a good look at my face, things would get complicated. I guess it’s a good thing I look so different from how I used to walk around -- those few seconds of confusion will make the _biggest_ difference.

In fact, that’s exactly why I’m curious about the thief staying on our ship. About a month ago, the night she joined, she… she said _that_. Allendis, I nearly jumped ship at that moment, and thinking back on it now… I get goosebumps just remembering her say it. I haven’t heard *that* in years, so hearing it after all this time…

Even so, hearing _that_ again -- the precious thing you gave me -- made me feel bittersweet. Or maybe melancholic is a better word. Either way, that was why I couldn’t leave the thief be -- besides, no one was gonna give her a tour of the ship! And they wouldn’t even _talk_ to her during the party that night! I know everyone’s been avoiding her and treating her suspiciously, and I don’t blame them since she _is_ a thief, but… I can’t just turn away from someone who needs help -- not anymore. I’m not like the person I was _then_. That’s why I took it upon myself to be her buddy! I gave her a tour that same evening, got her a room to stay in, and introduced her to a lot of our crewmates; I started eating meals with her when I could, bringing her to hang out with me and close buddies, and even managed to get her drunk at a party (though I’m not allowed to do _that_ anymore)!

She was wary of me at first, but I think she’s warming up to me! She’s actually pretty cool; she’s funny, stubborn, _loves_ to eat sweets ( _instant bonus_!), and way more clever than I thought... but she can be relentlessly loyal and kind, in her own way. Even if it’s only been a month since I’ve known her, I’ve noticed that she also has this air of, I don’t know, sadness? It’s… a look I’ve seen in my own face more than I care to admit… Maybe that’s why she stood out to me so much. I guess I’ll find out more about her the longer she’s on the ship. Pops seems to have taken a liking to her (as much as it annoys Elena), so it looks like I’ve got plenty of time to figure it out. And, with the others warming up to her too -- something she thought wouldn’t happen -- my chances of showing her the caring side of the Whitebeard Pirates increases. I think she wants to be open with us, too, but something is holding her back (maybe her past?).

I can relate to that…

Well, all I can do is wait and see what tomorrow will bring!

  
_May the stars light your way,_   
_-Allen_


End file.
